Simple and Complex
by LIVEalittleLOVEsome
Summary: You're really going to marry a random muggle girl just to avoid the fact that you fancy me? Classy, Teddy. A series of conversations between Teddy and Lily.
1. Fancy

Word Count-99

Prompt-Fancy

* * *

"Teddy, admit it—at least once before you ruin your life."

"Lily, there is nothing to admit, you're seventeen and I'm _twenty-eight_. And my wedding is _tomorrow_."

"You're really going to marry a random muggle girl just to avoid the fact that you fancy me? Classy, Teddy."

"Lily, are you that vain? I love her."

"You can't even say her _name_. She looks _exactly_ like me. Teddy, you're so bloody obvious."

"Lily, I don't need your—"

"Okay, don't admit it. I will. I fancy you. Teddy, I fancy you. Has it sunk in yet? Please, don't marry her."

* * *

A/N-All of these will be for Eryn Potter's challenge '100 stories under a 100 words'

-Oh, and I'd love it if you told me what you thought :)


	2. Pudding

Prompt-pudding

Word Count-97

* * *

"Teddy, I hate pudding! Do you _want_ to ruin my day?"

"Lily, if I wanted to ruin your day I would have ditched you yesterday, started dating a seventeen-year-old behind the entire Wizarding Worlds back, and ignored you for the—"

"I know the story, Teddy. Merlin, when did you turn into such a bloody drama queen? You knew the girl for a _month_."

"Lily, do you _really_ want bloody _pudding_ to be the reason for our first newlywed argument? If not, I would _love_ to dance with you, my wife."

"You sap, let's go dance."

* * *

Like it? Don't like it? I'd love it if you told me what you thought. :)


	3. Future

Prompt-future

Word Count-99

* * *

"Lily, we need to tell them."

"Have you gone bonkers, Teddy? We'll be dead before we're done explaining!"

"Lily, you're being a tad over-dramatic, but—"

"Over-dramatic? You're the one who's suicidal!"

"Lily, if we don't tell your family, no one will show up for the wedding and—"

"Well, Teddy, I changed my mind. It was just a spur of the moment thing and—"

"Don't you try that, Lily. It didn't work the first time, and it won't the fifteenth."

"But—"

"Lily, we can do this. I'm scared too, but it'll all work out. I promise."

* * *

Let me know what you thought :)


	4. Balloons

Prompt-balloons

Words-99

* * *

"Really, a hundred balloons? Teddy, don't you think that's slightly over the top?"

"It's only once Catie turns a hundred-days-old!"

"Oh, Teddy."

"She'll love them, Lily! And when all the other kids are talking about their first birthday, she'll remember her hundredth day."

"Teddy, the chances of her remembering—"

"Stop being such a downer, Lily. It's Catie's hundredth day! We should invite everyone and —"

"Teddy, you are the cutest—"

"You're darling too, Lily…but will you owl everyone? Oh, I'll just do it; you're way too slow—"

"Oi, watch it! Just because—"

"Love you, Lily!"

* * *

What'd you think? :)


	5. Gryffindor

Prompt-Gryffindor

Words-99

* * *

"Teddy, you can't blame me for all your bloody problems! Yes, it was my idea to go. No, I didn't threaten you to come with me."

"Lily, when did I ever say you threatened me? You need to calm down, and we'll figure this out."

"Merlin, Teddy, you always do that! You make it seem like I'm always the bad one. Newsflash, this is your fault too."

"Lily, you aren't the bad one—"

"See, you did it again."

"Lily, no one believes those magazines, especially not your stubborn, Gryffindor family. Just watch, they won't even bring it up."

* * *

Review?


	6. Water

Prompt-Water/100 words

* * *

"Teddy, get in the bloody water. You can mop when we're back home."

"Lily, what if someone sees us _together_? I bet those reporters are here, just watching for the perfect—"

"Merlin, when did you get so _bloody_ paranoid? We're not _shagging_ in the middle of the beach. So what, if they see us?"

"Oh, absolutely _nothing_ would happen, Lily. It's not like your family would see us at the beach and—"

"Calm down, Teddy. This is supposed to relax us, not kill you with stress. Just avoid snogging me, and everyone will be fine."

"Everyone, except _me_."

* * *

Review?


	7. Cinnamon

-Cinnamon/85 words

* * *

"Teddy, did you put cinnamon in this?"

"I swear, Lily, you are the pickiest eater in—"

"I love cinnamon, though! Thanks, Teddy. But Merlin, these raisins make it taste bloody disgusting."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind next time. _Bloody disgusting_."

"Teddy, I never said I didn't like the cake, it was the raisins and...Merlin, are those nuts? Teddy do you remember _anything_ about me?"

"I remember you need to leave before everyone walks in to see you wearing only _that_."

* * *

Thoughts?


	8. Lies

-Lies/100 words

* * *

"You know that feeling of never being good enough?"

"No, Lily, I never felt like that. I'm not human you know."

"When did you get all sarcastic?"

"A lot happens over a school year, Lily."

"Are you trying to sound like an arse, or does it come naturally, Teddy?"

"Very mature."

"Okay, Teddy, get on with it, what do you need to say?"

"How did—I don't need to— I'mgettingmarried."

"What—You're joking...no...you're lying. Obviously, you're lying."

"No…Lily, I'm getting married in a month."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you, Teddy. You're such a bloody idiot."

* * *

Thoughts? :)


	9. Train

-train/99 words

* * *

"I can't deal with it anymore. Everyone in this bloody family is bloody perfect. I don't think I can handle it any longer."

"Lily, you'll get through this."

"No, I won't. That's the problem. In everyone's eyes, I'm just a bloody train wreck that no one wants to handle."

"Lily, everyone feels like that. I can't imagine what _this_ feels like, though. And I know you didn't want a compliment, but I think—"

"Teddy, it doesn't matter what you think. The problem is all _I_ ever think _I am_ is a bloody pile of skin, bones, and disappointments."

* * *

If you got this far, tell me what you thought. I still have 91 left, so tell me which kinds you liked and which ones you didn't :)


	10. Stop

-Stop/68 words

* * *

"Teddy, you're one of the people who brought this on."

"Lily, what did I do?"

"I wish I knew."

"Thanks, Lily, that clears that up. Now I won't worry about it. Nope, I'll be on my merry way. I'll hope to see you in a year or-"

"You're overreacting, I'm not leaving forever."

"You want to move to _bloody Australia_ and you want me to stop overreacting?"

* * *

Thoughts?


	11. Nightmare

-nightmare/99

* * *

"Teddy, what was the worst nightmare you ever had?"

"Probably…losing you."

"That's one of the most cliché thing you ever said in your bloody life"

"I'm serious, in the dream you were moving to Australia, and you broke up or divorced me, I wasn't positive on our relationship status in the dream. Anyway I-"

"You're such a bloody idiot."

"Fine, if you want a sad one that you can cry about… I've had some about growing lonely and old with no one around except some hooting owls. Then even the owls turn on me and-"

"_Honestly_, Teddy."

* * *

;)


	12. Strawberries

-Strawberries/99

* * *

"Okay, Lily, how about a chocolate fountain? Catie loves chocolate. Are you really going to deny-"

"Teddy, she doesn't even know what a chocolate fountain is! It sounds messy, all the kids will get hyper and-"

"Lily, you sound like an old grandma. So what if it's messy? She's only turning one once. And chocolate strawberries are absolutely del-"

"Teddy, are we getting the fountain for _you_, or for Catie? And I vaguely remember you using the same argument for Catie's hundredth day and that didn't-"

"Lily, this is _different_. _Please_."

"You're bloody pathetic…but_ fine._"

* * *

It would be lovely if you told me what you thought. :)


	13. Awake

-Awake/100

* * *

"Teddy, are you awake? Teddy? Teddy!"

"I was…what happened?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was a bit bored."

"Lily, you woke me up at bloody two because you were bored?"

"Well…I thought you might have been awake."

"Lily, go to bed. I need my beauty sleep."

"But, also I've been meaning to tell you something and it's just been on my-"

"Lily, what is it? Shouldn't we wait-"

"Finally, I have your attention!"

"Lily, honestly. Do you really think this is-"

"Teddy, I'm pregnant!"

"You're…that's…_wow_. Lily, that's amazing! What should we name her?"

"I _knew_ you would be excited."

* * *

Thoughts welcome :)


	14. Ebony

-Ebony/44

* * *

"Teddy, what colour are my eyes?"

"Why the sudden interest in your own eye colour, Lily?"

"Teddy, please just answer the question."

"Well…they're a type of dull brown, I guess."

"Oh, Teddy that's _boring_."

"I'm sorry?"

"I prefer to think of them as Ebony."

* * *

Thoughts?


	15. Detention

-Detention/100

* * *

"Lily, do you remember the number of detentions you got in Hogwarts?"

"Not exactly…why?"

"Well, I'm trying to calculate the number of detentions Catie will get based on-"

"Teddy, do you realize how _bloody_ _mental_ you sound?"

"I just want to be prepared. It's okay if she's a trouble maker, but not-"

"Teddy, got to sleep. It's late and I think it's getting to you."

"Lily, I really need to know if-"

"Teddy, how about you ask her once she's _born_?"

"I can't wait that long, Lily. And _obviously_ she won't know. That's why-"

"Goodnight, Teddy."

* * *

Thoughts?


	16. Broken

-Secret/98

* * *

"This isn't a good idea, Lily."

"You have a secret, Lupin?"

"No…but these games always-"

"Teddy, it's only the two of us. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well…I could profess my urge to kill you and-"

"Teddy, stop being such a downer. Take a sip."

"I swear, Lily, this is probably illegal but…_okay_."

"Okay, finally. So, Teddy, have you ever fancied me? Because I've fancied you for-"

"Yes. But don't tell me too much because I'll want to snog you and-"

"Teddy, I want to snog you too."

"Then why aren't we snogging?"

* * *

Sorry if his one's a little confusing.

(They drank Veritaserum, Lily drank it before Teddy did)


	17. Secret

-broken/69

* * *

"It's broken, Lily."

"What's broken?"

"Oh, just my heart."

"Teddy, is this because I refused to go to that-"

"Nope, you broke my heart and I refuse to talk to you until-"

"Nope, I refuse to come, Teddy. And you won't change my mind because you're acting like a bloody bird. "

"Okay, Lily, don't mind me. I'll be in my room sobbing."

"You mean _our_ room."

* * *

Thoughts?


	18. Stutter

-Stutter/96

* * *

"Okay, Teddy, how about your scariest memory?"

"Lily, you can't put me on the spot like that. I can't decide that quickly! There are so many-"

"_Merlin_, Teddy, you are so boring! How did you manage to ever make friends? "

"Actually, Lily, everyone wanted to-"

"Save your stories, Teddy, it takes more than that to convince me."

"_Merlin, Lily, you are so boring_-"

"Bloody idiot. I ask a simple question-"

"Love you , Lily!"

"…"

"Lily, you can stop grinning like an idiot, now."

"I wasn't…I mean….this isn't because…you _bloody idiot!_"

* * *

:)


	19. Ice cream

**-ice cream/71**

* * *

"So, Lily, I've been thinking-"

"Nope, Teddy, that's a horrible way to ask some one-"

"Lily, let me finish, please. Anyway, I've been thinking-"

"Merlin, Teddy, why would you start like that again?"

"For Merlin's sake, Lily, I'm trying to bloody-"

"Honestly, why are you being so bloody difficult Teddy?"

"_I'm being difficult_?

"Do you want to properly ask or should I-"

"Ice cream, Lily?"

"I would _love_ to, Teddy, thanks."

* * *

Let me know what you thought. :)


	20. Forgotten

-forgotten/99

* * *

"Don't you wish some memories were just forgotten? There should be potion for that—for erasing all the memories…like _this_."

"Lily, I know it hurts now, but it'll get better…and well, time helps…and it'll be okay someday."

"Teddy, it's not fair. And Merlin, I know you should be the last one I complain about fairness to—but, my dad, Teddy…my dad. And your parents and war, and life is cruel."

"Lily..."

"And it's just not fair. And it's not fair that it all seems fair one day, and the next it just gives you more than you can handle."

* * *

Sorry, it's been ages, I'll try to update regularly from now on.

What'd you think?


	21. Problems

"Teddy, I have a problem."

"Oh! I'm sorry?"

"I can't stop thinking this one phrase. It keeps repeating over and over in my head and I just need it to stop. I figured…I figured I would say it out loud and maybe, I would stop hurting myself and causing unnecessary—"

"Lily, you're scaring me. Please, can you—"

"Teddy, this is hard enough. Patience. Anyway, I keep thinking that… "

"Yes…"

"I keep thinking that I'm in love with you, damn-it Teddy! And I'm starting to believe it's true and I know I can't be, and it hurts."

* * *

I know, I'm horrible at this updating thing. Honestly, I forgot about this story, and I tend to do that a lot with a lot of the things I write. I'll try and update this regularly, but no promises. (Reviews help ;))

Thanks for reading!


End file.
